User talk:Invader Scipy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RoxelxSorku page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RoxelxSorku (talk) 16:55, June 27, 2013 (UTC) XP Hi, I read what you said, and maybe you can help, and I alos like meeting new people so.... Hi! I was wonder, if there is anyway can help me with other things on this Wikia? Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 19:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Thank you. Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 19:38, June 27, 2013 (UTC) You`re alowed to post fan-art on here. XP Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 23:15, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, its Roxel, I was wondering if you could help me with GIR? Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 18:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I need informion about GIR so I can make a page with GIR on it, I will also credit you, because your helping. ^ - ^ Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 18:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Hi, I'm letting people on this wiki see my ZaDr story Volume.1. ZaDr V.1 Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 01:27, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I will ''credit ''you in it. Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 15:55, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm done with my ZaDr story on the V.3 part, & some exiting things are in it, that will make you freak out. XP Hi, sorry that I have been gone for a long time, I was having problems with some accounts I have, Blingee, Fanpop, Steam, everything. I'm back! Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 14:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 19:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I made fanfiction. X3 I think I'll post it on here. Why thank you. ^^ ~ ❤ Happy to see you too. I made something cute, & I go back to school soon. I talked to alot of people at my school & I'm the biggest ZADR fan there. Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 18:13, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I go on Monday this month. I made something cute. http://blingee.com/blingee/view/133237616-Irken-Me-I-U Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 18:19, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I want a Dib & Zim puppet. XD You can edit anything you want, even add page if you want. Good, you`res? Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 18:41, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I have a BF & he has Dib cosplay. I have Zim`s. I think Dib is going to eat me. XD I know its weird. Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 18:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you can put on here. ^^ Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 02:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :D <--- Face. CreepyPasta + Something else Hi, I made a CreepyPasta song, by myself & I wanted to know what you think. I put it in my blog, so it will be easy to find. + You said that you wanted to put a fanfiction on my / Roxel Wiki & Where did you put it? Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 22:51, September 10, 2013 (UTC) =^-^= Hi. Hey, sorry that I have been gone for such a long time. I had to take care of being an 8th grader & doing cosplay. On Jan 11, I'm going to an Anime-Kon in a library. Its going to be my 2nd Kon that I ever went to. I'm going to try to as PPGZ Buttercup, but I guess I'm going to go as Dib from IZ. Without a wig, cuase I don`t like wigs. Dib-Membrane-SUPER-BIG-Fan-Girl 16:39, November 9, 2013 (UTC)